legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Gi Delilas
Gi Delilas (ギ・デリラ, Gi Derira) is the oldest of the Delilas Family in Legend of Legaia. He is an expert with all types of blades and knows the exact points of where to strike his opponent's body so as to hit vital internal organs. Appearance Gi Delilas has spiked olive green hair and looks much like a ninja with his mask that covers his nose and the bottom half of his face and bright red eyes. He is of medium height with a lean physique. His chest, legs and arms are covered in a purple armor and his shoulders are covered with red, puffed sleeves. Gi wears a black glove on his left hand whereas his right hand is covered by a circular piece of armor that covers the hilt of his long, jagged Seru blade. Gi's Sim-Seru covers his back but two tendrils wrap themselves around his stomach which end in white spikes. In Conkram of the past Gi is not seen wearing a mask like his siblings but wears elegant, royal attire worn by Conkram's nobles. Personality Gi is a natural elitist who looks down on others he deems unworthy. However, he has a great sense of pride and honor and upholds the family tradition of one-on-one combat. When Gi obtains his Sim-Seru he retains his cold and calculating personality. He is quite cunning and is the leader of the Delilas Siblings. Gi's skill with a blade is almost unrivaled and he prides himself on being an expert at targeting vital organs on the bodies of his opponents. Gi is extremely loyal to his masters and devotes himself to protecting Lord Zora. Incredibly devoted to the power of the Mist, Gi has no qualms with suggesting that the Delilas Siblings sacrifice their lives in order to further the Mist's goals. Story Early Life Not much is known about Gi Delilas except that he served as the head bodyguard to High Priestess Zora in Conkram's Royal Palace. Gi Delilas, along with his siblings Lu and Che, were once loyal followers and supporters of the King and Queen of Conkram. After the Mist spread throughout Legaia, Gi and his siblings continued to serve Zora and remained willing to further her plans as well as Prince Cort's no matter the cost. ''Legend of Legaia Gi Delilas is first met at the Gate of Shadows with his siblings Che and Lu. He challenges Vahn to a battle, much to the displeasure of Noa who wants to fight him, but Lu informs him of Zora's plans with Koru at Nivora Ravine. This forces Gi to postpone his battle with Vahn, but before leaving he and his siblings introduce themselves with special poses and introductions revealing their specialties in battle. Gi then promises to take Vahn's life the next time they meet before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Gi Delilas is found with his siblings in Zora's Floating Castle during a skippable cutscene. Zora observes that the Genesis Tree of Sol has been revived and congratulates the Ra-Seru heroes on their success, to which Gi responds that he will kill Vahn as soon as she gives the order. Zora tells Gi and the rest to leave the heroes alone and has them head to Nivora Ravine to protect Koru. ]] The next time Vahn, Noa, and Gala meet the Delilas Siblings is at Nivora Ravine, to stop the Ra-Seru heroes from destroying Koru with SpaceTime Bombs. They fight the Ra-Seru Heroes in three consecutive one-on-one battles but all lose and fall into the pit underneath Koru. .]] After the SpaceTime Bombs go off the near-dead Delilas siblings merge with the barely surviving Koru, giving him the command to release his thermal energy. They have no fear of sacrificing their lives in order to lay waste to all of Karisto Kingdom and decide to fight Vahn, Noa, and GalauntilKoru is ready to explode. Unfortunately for them Koru is defeated before it can self-destruct and instead of a large explosion a radiant energy rises in the air and melts all of the ice in Nivora Ravine and Buma. This also unblocks the path leading to Mt. Dhini in northern Karisto. Power and Abilities Gi Delilas possesses incredible agility, skill and strength. His Sim-Seru appears to be affiliated with the Fire element. He is also highly trained in hand-to-hand combat. Gi has a number of special abilities at his disposal, many of which were gained as a result of putting on a Sim-Seru. Speed and movement techniques *Afterimage - The ability to move so quickly over short distances that afterimages are created. *Teleportation - Gi can teleport to other areas using the power of his Sim-Seru. Other abilities *Blazing Slash - Gi Delilas pulverizes his enemy with a special attack. *Smokescreen - Gi creates a smokescreen ninja-style to conceal him when entering or leaving Fighting Gi Delilas Gi Delilas' Sound Bites Below are sound bites from the battle against Gi Delilas. Gallery gidelilasbattle.jpg|Gi ready to fight in the Colosseum! gidelilaspast.jpg|Gi and Lu in Conkram, years before the Mist swept across the world. Delilasambush.jpg|Ambushing the Ra-Seru heroes in Nivora Ravine Gi delilas defeated.jpg|Defeated by Vahn. Delilasesdown1.jpg|Gi just barely survives the TimeSpace Bombs Delilasesdown3.jpg|Planning to merge with Koru. Trivia *Two of Gi Delilas's grunts are taken from Jin Kazama of the ''Tekken series who is currently voiced by Isshin Chiba who is also voices Tetsu in the game. **When unleashing his Blazing Slash and his demeanor in the last part of its execution would later developed into Jin's character personality in later Tekken games. Category:Characters Category:Characters: Legend of Legaia Category:Sim-Seru